Lessons from a Mermaid
by dumas
Summary: It's a sequel (well sort of sequel -_-;) to PandaPhil's fanfic Mermaids but with PG-13 contents. Amy wondered why Lita didn't like swimming in the pool?


  
Lessons from a mermaid  
  
By Dumas  
  
Author's note before you begin to read : This fanfic is a kind of sequel to PandaPhil's fanfic  
"Mermaids" but this sequel use the dubs names ONLY for Amy(Ami) and Lita(Makoto) and it's  
a PG-13 rating.  
  
(It's a nice summer day afternoon in Tokyo. Amy decided to go to the library but Michiru stand  
at the front door of Amy's house)  
  
Michiru : (her hands are behind her hanging a box) Hi Amy   
Amy : Hi Michiru, is anything wrong?  
Michiru : We goes to a picnic Haruka and me, we let Hotaru with Setsuna but before we go. I  
bought a gift for you.  
  
(Michiru give the box to Amy)  
  
Amy : (surprised) Oh Michiru! I can't accept, but...(interrupted by Michiru)  
Michiru : Don't said a word Amy, remember when I talked than Lita should take swimming  
lessons?   
Amy : Yes and what's the box have to do with it?   
Michiru : To have your answer at your question, you have to open it, sweetheart!  
Amy : (doing a teardrop and a funny face)I see   
  
(Amy opened the box, her eyes turned into big circles when she sees what's was in the box, a  
very cute blue swimsuit with pink flowers)   
  
Amy : But Michiru! How can I...(interrupted by Haruka who press the horn of the steering wheel  
of her car, Amy saw Haruka's car. It wasn't her yellow convertible but a 1967 Dodge Dart GT  
convertible) Since, when Haruka got this Dodge Dart GT.   
Michiru : Haruka had a little accident with her regular car, so she rented this car until it gets  
repaired  
Amy : I see.  
Haruka : (yelling, impatient, pressing again the horn) Michiru are you coming?  
Michiru : (to Haruka) I'm coming (to Amy) I have to go now, take care of yourself and Lita !  
Amy : Thanks Michiru and I think you should also give to Haruka some swimming lessons as  
well (winking her left eyes)!  
Michiru : (who caught it) Don't worry Amy, bye bye!  
Amy : Bye Michiru!   
  
(Amy goes inside her house and uses the phone to join Lita, the phone ring; Lita gets the phone  
and answer)  
  
Lita : Hello?  
Amy : Lita? It's me! Well listen, I go to the pool, would you go with me?   
Lita : (hesitating) Well....uh...  
Amy : Is there a problem?   
Lita : (lying to Amy) Well....no!  
Amy : Ok, see you soon!   
Lita : Sure no problem, bye! (Lita hang back the phone talking to herself) Now, how I will get  
out of this one?  
  
(A couple of minutes later, Amy is already at the pool, enjoying swimming in the water doing  
lots of flips and pirouettes, Lita arrives at the sport center, and she saw Amy by the underwater  
window with her nice swimsuit)  
  
Lita : (sad, talking to herself) I wish I could swim like her! (She goes to the pool floor)  
  
(Amy saw Lita too at the windows and spotted her sadness, she goes to the surface, her head  
popped-up and saw Lita sitting on a chair, Amy goes out and talks to Lita)  
  
Amy : Lita, what's wrong?  
Lita : Nothing and...(Starting to cry) Oh Amy! I can't keep this for myself! I have to say!  
Amy : If you can't swim! Don't worry for this! I will give you some swimming lessons!  
Lita : It's not that, I know how to swim, remember when we were at Raye's cottage on an island?  
Amy : Yes, I remember! You swimmed very well!  
Lita : I like swimming but... not at the pool.  
Amy : Why? Is there something I should to know!  
Lita : Yes,...it's happened after my parent's deaths. Our class organized  
a special day to the public pool. Everything looked fine but one day, a boy who doesn't look like  
my old boyfriend decided to play a dirty trick on me!  
Amy : And...?  
Lita : I was at the diving board, not the one meter or the 2 meters board but the 3 meters. I was so  
high. I was so scared than I was paralyzed. A boy behind me, was so impatient, but I was so  
scared, he can't waited more so he pushed me, I falled like a rock! It hurted a lot when I entered  
into the water. And when I was underwater. I opened my eyes, I was lost, I didn't know where the  
surface was. I panicked and I losing my breath. If the lifeguard didn't rescued me just in time.  
You probably didn't have the chance to talk to me today, Amy!  
Amy : (shocked) Lita!... I'm so sorry Lita! I didn't know about this.  
Lita : It's ok, Amy. I fell a bit better since I said my secret.  
Amy : I have a good idea, if I can cure you from your fear of pools, would you enjoy swimming  
in the pool?   
Lita : Yes but how?  
Amy : (doing a funny face) Trust me, Lita! Don't worry about it!  
Lita : (doing a teardrop) Yeah...  
Amy : (take Lita's hands and goes to the pool) Come on Lita! It will be fun!  
Lita : Euh...Amy!  
Amy : Yes?  
Lita : I'm still clothed and ...(Lita lose her balance thanks to the slippery floor and because she  
don't have her shoes)Oups! Look out Amy!  
  
(Lita bump on Amy who lose her balance too, Amy hang Lita very strong but unfortunately they  
slip on the floor and they both falls into the pool. Amy didn't have difficulty to see underwater  
while Lita still having her eyes closed having difficulties to open it. After a second Lita opened  
her eyes and try to keep them open. Amy smiles to Lita and rolls her eyes while she saw Lita  
removing her clothes. Amy closed her eyes and turns her head. Amy fell some touch for a  
unknown finger. It's was Lita who trying to see than everything is fine. Amy opens her eyes and  
saw Lita with a very nice 2-pieces green and sporty swimsuit and her ponytail floating gracefully  
in the water)  
  
Amy : (Thinking) Wow, Lita looks like a goddess! (Amy releases some bubbles she can't hang  
her breath much longer, Amy do some signals to Lita than it's time to go to the surface. Their  
heads breaks the surface of the water)   
  
Amy : Wow Lita! I'm amazed; you look like a goddess with your swimsuit!  
Lita : Thank you Amy! But I signal than you're the goddess of water, I couldn't swim like you.  
(Lita fells a bit sad)   
Amy : Lita, don't said that! You can swim like me. I give you immediately lesson number one.   
Lita : Thanks Amy but what's is lesson number one?  
Amy : You'll see, (Amy take Lita's hands, she put Lita's hands around her neck and her  
shoulders) Now, I will give you a ride in the water, I will be the marine horse while you'll be the  
rider.  
Lita : But Amy, I more heavy than you.  
Amy : Don't worry Lita, your weight is less heavy in the water, it's a bit like the moon. Now  
ready? (Lita nodded and said "yes" by moving her head) GO!!   
  
(Amy and Lita take a good breath. Amy dived, Lita hanged her. Her ponytail followed her body,  
under the water, Amy swimmed her arms in front of her, her legs doing little kicks, while Lita  
still hangs her, Lita was impressed to see how Amy moved her arms and her legs. After around  
50 meters, Amy and Lita feel their need for air and go to the surface)   
  
Amy: (breathes) AHHH!!!! That's was good!   
Lita : (breathes too) Ahhh! Yes, now what should I do?  
Amy : Well, it's your turn to be the marine horse. I will be the rider  
Lita : Ok, if you said so. But don't be too disappointed.  
Amy : (smiles) Don't worry Lita.  
  
(Amy put her hands around Lita's neck and Lita's shoulders. They take a big breath and Lita  
dived, Amy hanging her solidely. Amy fells Lita's hair from her ponytail caressing Amy's face.  
Amy liked this caress. Lita with the help of her strength, do some very nice movements with her  
arms and her legs, in fact, they covered a much longer ride underwater than the first ride. But  
every good thing comes to an end and they have to go to the surface for air. Their heads popped  
up.)  
  
Amy: (Breathes) Lita!! You're wonderful!! You made it!  
Lita : Thanks Amy, but the worst isn't arrived yet I presume?  
Amy : What do you mean?  
Lita : Your next lesson  
Amy : You mean the diving board?  
Lita : Yes, the diving board, I'm still afraid of it!  
Amy : You have to fight this fear, if it could help you. I go to the diving board with you.  
Lita :(smiling) Thanks Amy.   
  
(Lita and Amy get out of the pool and goes in direction of the diving board, they climb up a stair  
to the 3 meters diving board. Arrived at the edge of the diving board. Lita fells her fears  
paralyzed her again.)  
  
Lita : (very frightened) Amy...I...I can't do it!   
Amy : Lita, you can fight this fear, after all, we have lots of battles together, remembers the  
fights against Beryl, Galaxia,Mistress 9, Wiseman?  
Lita : (who controls her fears) Yes,...I remember.  
Amy : Diving from a high diving board is nothing compared to them.  
Lita : (thinking) Yes...I think than you're right Amy!  
Amy : I'm glad to hear it, Lita, if there any trouble, I'll stay at the bottom of the pool or if you  
want than we dive together?  
Lita : I think I can do alone.   
Amy : Right! When I will be at the bottom I will release a couple of bubbles. It will be the signal  
than who means than you will dive. Do you get it?  
Litter : Sure Amy, no problem  
Amy : See you at the bottom of the pool.   
Lita : Ok!   
  
(Amy prepares her dive, she soar up in the void and then she goes down, hands and head first into the water. Underwater a cloud of bubbles was formed by Amy's dive. Amy swims out with style of the cloud of bubbles, her hairs following each movements of her body. She release a couples of bubbles to the surface. Lita saw them and prepare to dive and trying to fight her fears)  
  
Lita : (talking to herself) I must do it, Amy have faith on me, I must do it, I can do it.   
  
(Lita soar up in the void at her turn and like Amy she goes down, hands and head first, she enters into the water by ripping the surface of the water. A big cloud of bubbles was formed, Lita gets out of the cloud and try to search with her eyes. She saw Amy smiling to her, Lita smiled too and hanged Amy's hands. They look each other for a moment, they go to the surface very slowly  
enjoying their moment in the water. There heads was face-to-face, their head brooked the surface of the water slowly)  
  
Lita : (breathes) Amy...I...I did it, I fighted my fear!  
Amy : (breathes and hugging Lita) Congratulations Lita! I know you can do it and you did!   
Lita : Thanks Amy and I want to dive again! Can I dive with you this time? You know a synchronized diving.  
Amy: Sure Lita, no problem.  
  
(They go again to the diving board, arrived at the 3 meters diving board, Amy saw than Lita is still a bit nervous)  
  
Amy: Don't worry Lita, everything will be fine! Are you ready!  
Lita: (trying to fight her fear again) Yes!  
Amy: Ok!....Here we go!  
  
(They both soar up and they go down, Amy and Lita goes down head first into the water , a big  
cloud of bubbles was formed by their entries in the water, Lita and Amy are at the bottom of the  
pool doing a pirouette, their hairs followed each movement of their body. Their feet touched  
the bottom of the pool, just before they take a push to the surface, Lita did a "V" sign to Amy,  
Amy smiled seeing the happiness of Lita, they goes to the surface and theirs head popped-up at  
the surface of the water   
  
Lita: (happy and very excited) Yeah!!!! I made it again! Wo-hoo! And...  
(interrupted by a sudden yell) What's was that?  
Amy : (turning her head in direction where the yell come from) I think I know the answer.  
  
(Amy saw Michiru hanging Haruka by pinching her ear)  
  
Haruka : (crying a lot, like Serena/Usage did in the earlier episodes of Sailor Moon) did Michiru, I  
won't do it! I don't want to take swimming lessons, even if it's with you.  
Michiru : Haruka, sweetheart, swimming lessons will be good for me. It's Amy who suggested to  
me.  
Haruka : (Turns her head to Amy) Amy!  
Amy : (doing little sweatdrops) Yes, Haruka!  
Haruka : (angry face like Raye/Rei when she's angry with Serena) Help me to remember than I  
should thank you after my swimming lessons  
Amy : (doing a teardrop and a funny face) Right , don't worry Haruka.   
Lita : Looks like than it's my turn to help you fighting your fear Amy (Lita winks with her left  
eye).  
Amy : Yes, I think so.  
  
(Amy and Lita goes to relax with water floating on their back, watching the nice blue sky through  
the window located on the roof)  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
